Mission Titanic
by Meitantei Caro
Summary: Allo tout le monde^-^. La suite: Relena veut se vanger, lemon 1 et 2 et surtout du YAOI
1. 1 Dawn of the first day, 36 hours remain...

Mission Titanic 

Note : YAOI et Lemon à prévoir pour les prochains chapitres, mini lemon dans ce chapitre (le début au moins…), l'idée m'est venue quand mon père a fait jouer pour la 100ème fois son film Titanic. Je me suis dit que se serait drôle de voir les GBOYS dans le film avec des gundam version Gundamisée avec une mission et Relena pour gâcher un peu l'histoire… 

AC 197, la paix est revenue sur la terre. Les GBOYS sont revenus des gars normaux qui continuent de garder contact après la guerre. Que dire de plus???

« Le départ pour la croisière autour de la planète est sur le point de commencer! Que les passagers se présentent sur le pont ! Je répète…»

Les Gboys avaient décidé de prendre des vacances en croisière tout ensemble afin de se voir en d'autres circonstances que la guerre. Quand Relena a su que son Hee-chan montait lui aussi, elle a tout de suite décidée de monter avec eux. C'est ainsi que le 30 mai de l'an AC 197 que tout le monde s'embarqua pour une croisière inoubliable. Une croisière sans fin… 

Heero regarda avec ses yeux perçant cet horizon infini d'océan et de mystères. Nous sommes à la 2ème journée de leur voyage vers les Antilles afin de prendre des vacances bien mérité (ils ont bien sur donné la facture à Relena J. 

Duo rejoint Heero sur le pont à pas de tortue. Le jeune américain natté avait l'air beaucoup moins calme que son ami le japonais 'Perfect Soldier'. En effet, il avait passé les deux derniers jours avec le mal de mer et lorsqu'il n'était pas malade, il passait son temps à bouffer les fruits de mers de ce magnifique bateau. 

Duo approcha encore plus près. Il trouvait pénible de marcher si près pour finalement finir à dire à son Hee-chan ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Si près… Heero se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce regard à la fois sans-émotion (emotionless en anglais) et sans tracas. Mais ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il avait quelque chose à dire; une voie qui n'attendait que de sortir et de s'exprimer. Encore plus proche, Duo prit son courage à deux mains puisqu'il n'avait plus moyen de reculer et souffla ces mots à l'oreille de son camarade : 

« Ai shiteru, Hee-chan… » 

Quelqu'un les observait pas si loin. Duo étant trop près de Heero, cette personne se devait d'intervenir afin de ne rien risquer. Cette personne avait de très bonne raison de croire que Heero était… 

Un cri déchaîné se fit entendre : « HHHEEEERRROOO !! » Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé et vit alors cette personne. Cette personne au regard si jeune et qui se prenait pour l'amoureuse de Heero, RELENA… 

La rage se dessinait dans les yeux de la jeune fille et la peur se lisait aussi. Pourquoi essayerait-on de lui voler son Heero… Il la regarda avec toujours le même visage sans-émotion, son visage vide comme à l'habitude. En d'autres mots, il se fichait complètement d'elle et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'elle arrête de le surveiller comme un bébé et qu'elle fait face à la réalité. Heero ne l'aimait pas, il aimait quelqu'un d'autre… 

Le souper arriva vers les 18h, ils se mettait à table tous ensemble, Heero à coté de Duo et Trowa à coté de Quatre. Des crevettes et du homard étaient servis. Comme d'habitude, Duo fit le con et se salis au grand complet. Heero se leva et décida de se coucher à la belle étoile dehors. Il installa son sac de couchage par terre sur le pont et regarda les étoiles scintiller comme pour lui faire apprécier encore plus cette merveilleuse soirée. Soudain, une ombre s'approcha près de Heero. Une ombre à la démarche légère… C'était Relena. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et ils parlèrent de la paix dans tout le monde et de la guerre. 

Et puis, elle dit à Heero de la laisser faire et elle passa ses lèvres sur celles du Japonais à peine remit de sa surprise. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et essaya d'arracher cette camisole qui l'empêchait de voir son ventre musclé. Heero rougi car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela et tenta de repousser Relena. Cela eu l'effet contraire car la jeune fille s'approchait de plus en plus en ne laissant presque aucune chance à Heero de respirer. 

Là, elle utilisa ses doigts pour enlever les jeans noires de Heero mais celui-ci trouva qu'il l'avait trop laisser faire. « Dégage! HORS DE MA VUE, cria-t-il. ET NE M'APPROCHE PLUS JAMAIS» 

Des larmes commencèrent à se dessiner sur le visage de la fille. Mais son regard triste et doux se transforma en regard de haine. 

-HEERO, cria-t-elle. TU ES LÂCHE! TU ES ÉGOISTE ET TU NE MÉRITE PAS LE DROIT DE VIVRE.» 

- Est-ce que ça a l'air de me déranger?, dit-il. 

- TOI, SALAUD… 

- … 

- OMAE OO KOROSU!!! 

- Pff… tu n'as fait que voler la phrase que je répète tous les jours… 

- TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS ME VENGER!!! 

Là, c'en était trop. La jeune gâtée coura, les larmes aux yeux vers sa cabine. 

À suivre 

Meitantei Caro : Et puis, vous aimez ma fic? Je sais, je vous ai levé le cœur avec le début de lemon raté de Relena mais dans le prochain chapitre, se sera Hee-chan + (ou x, on verra) Duo-chan. Ça vous va??? Et en plus ce ne sera pas une tentative de lemon mais un vrai J. Bye!!!


	2. 2 Dawn of the second day, 48 hours remai...

Mission Titanic 

Note : Rating: R 1x2, Mon premier lemon donc svp, ne soyez pas trop sévères ^-^YAOI, Relena qui revient se venger (oh non!) et surtout, du YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! 

YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! 

-TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS ME VENGER!!! 

-Pff! J'ai bien hâte de voir sa! Hahahahahaha! 

Heero passa le reste de la journée à pitonner sur son ordinateur portable voir ses mails. Duo entra dans la cabine d'Heero. Il demanda doucement au jeune japonais : 

-Et alors ? T'as pensé à se que je t'ai dit ? » 

- ???, De quoi ??? 

- Tu sais, avant que Relena m'aie interrompu… 

- Duo, je travaille en ce moment… tu pourrais pas repasser dans une couple d'heures pour discuter… 

- Il n'y a rien à discuter (fâché) . J'ai vu le regard que t'as fais à Relena. Shu pas cave !!! 

- Duo, je te jure pourtant que je déteste cette fille… 

- Ouais!, tu t'fout d'ma tête… 

- Attends, Duo !!! Où vas-tu? 

- Pas de tes oignons. 

Duo courra comme un malade dans sa cabine sans se retourner. Heero s'aperçu de l'erreur fatale qu'il avait faite mais comme le mal était fait, il replongea la tête devant son ordinateur essayant d'oublier mais, cela ne servait à rien. Il ferma l'écran et le replia sans pour autant fermer l'ordi et parti s'excuser.

Il essaya de s'essuyer les yeux. Le 'Soldat Parfait' ne pouvait pas pleurer. Après tout, que dirait Wufei s'il le voyait comme ça ? Sûrement qu'il avait combattu aux côtés de faible et que ça le dégoûtait.

Sans regarder en arrière, il coura jusque dans la cabine de Duo. Des perles de sueur commencèrent à se dessiner sur son front. Hee-chan courait encore et toujours dans des couloirs qui semblaient sans-fin. Il pousse la porte. Entre. Il se boucha presque instantanément les yeux. La vision qui s'offrait à lui était plus qu'horrible. Duo et Relena étaient en train de… devant lui !!!

Encore sous le choc, il ouvrit un œil. Rien. Aurait-il halluciné ??? Encore en se posant des questions, un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

- Alors, dit la voix. Qu'as-tu Heero ? Tu es entré et t'as crié comme un malade… de plus, je n'ai pas pu entendre la solution de l'enquête dans détective Conan…

- Duo… j'ai eu une vision horrible…

- Hein ? quoi ???

- Je t'ai vu toi et Relena en entrant en train de… quelque chose… tu vois…

- Heero… est-ce que ça va ???

- J'ai eu trop peur que ça arrivait que j'ai du y rêver…

- Et puis…

- Duo, il y a un truc que je voulais te dire…

- Hein… 

- Ai shiatsu, Duo-Chan… 

- Hee… Heero… 

- Tu n'as pas compris?

- J'ai trop bien compris…

- (gêné) Bon, ben, salut !

- HEE-CHAN !

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas oublié ?

- Quoi ?

- J'veux un bec avant de partir !

- (tout rouge) hein ??? ouais…

Ils s'approchèrent près l'un de l'autre. Si près… Ils fermèrent leurs yeux pour ce moment magique. Heero approcha lentement Duo vers lui et…

Il commença à dénouer lentement la tresse de Duo… Un ruban bleu pale tomba par terre. En restant encore dans son étreinte, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'américain. Ses yeux parcoururent lentement du regard Duo et Hee-chan commença à lui retirer le chandail et retira sa propre camisole verte foncée.

Il regarda encore plus bas. Il pris son bras gauche et dézippa lentement le jeans de Duo. Il les descendit et contempla son partenaire, en sous-vêtements devant lui. Duo déshabilla à son tour Heero jusqu'aux sous-vêtements et retira les siens. Heero fit de même. Ils se contemplèrent et passèrent à l'acte. Aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi faire donc ils suivirent leur instinct. Ils se parcouraient mutuellement sans arrêts et se collaient de plus en plus. Heero prit Duo et l'embrassa sans pauses et le parcoura tendrement.

- Attention Duo, ne me gueule pas après si ça te fait mal…

- De quoi, Hee-chan ?

Un doigt, Argh ! Deux doigts, Kuso ! Un troisième, et finalement quelque chose de plus gros. Heero continuait encore d'embrasser Duo malgré tout. « Ah, pense Duo. Heero embrasse si bien.»

Le temps passa si vite pour Duo en compagnie de son soldat parfait. Il resta plusieurs minutes après dans l'étreinte de Heero, ne sachant s'il devait bouger ou quoi que ce soit. Se fut Heero qui prit l'initiative avant Duo et alla se rhabiller. Duo le suivit.

Mais pas loin de là, quelqu'un avec les idées pas mal tordues (devinez qui) a ordonné au capitaine de faire accélérer le navire de croisière…

Alors, vous avez aimez mon lemon ? Bah, j'avais aucune idée de quoi écrire donc cela n'a pas pu être le lemon du siècle quoique pour un premier ^-^. Prochain chapitre : Dawn of the third day, 24 hours remaining (je pense trop à Zelda Majora mask ^-^.). Peut-être un autre lemon 1x2 ^-^ , la vengeance de Relena, Quatre et Trowa qui déclarent leur amour (peut-être) et surtout, le plus important, du YAOI !!!


End file.
